Cold Front
Cold Front is the 6th episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a snowy area. The glove then grabs the ground and pulls a man in a thick, grey snow suit and goggles. That man then gets onto the edge and pulls up another man wearing an identical snow suit. Man 2: How much longer? Man 1: (looks at device with scanner) Not far. Come on. The two men then continue pushing through the snow and climbing up a mountain side. Static is then heard. The first man then pulls out his radio and activates it. Radio: What's the situation over there? Man 1, on the radio: We're almost there, sir. It's just over- (scanner starts warbling) Hang on. The man checks the device and the signal the device is scanning for is wobbling about. Man 1, on the radio: Sir, we're loosing it. We're- ...Hello? (static is heard) Hello, sir? (checks radio) Man 2: What happened? Man 1: Radio's dead... and we lost the signal. Man 2: What should we do? Man 1: We'll keep moving. Once we find what we need, we'll be out of here in no time. The men keep moving through the snow until a shadow comes over them. Man 1: Oh my goodness... A figure roars in the distance. Man 2: What is that?! Man 1, on the radio: Mayday! Mayday! We need assistance right away! We need- The figure then gets closer to the men then begins to charge at them. The men pull out their weapons and fire at the figure which does not seem to effect it. The figure then jumps out and reaches out which causes the scene to go to darkness. Theme Song When the episode continues, Beetoleopa is seen causing havoc in Bellwood City. Beetoleopa: Soon this world will be mine! Brandon: Give it up, Beetle Breath. Beetoleopa: It's Beetoleopa of the Fifth Moon of Endoptia! Brandon: Oh yeah... You said that last time before I splattered you, right? Beetoleopa: You may have "splattered" us, Brandon 10, but I are stronger now. Brandon: Yet still not as strong with the Grammar. Beetoleopa strikes at Brandon but Brandon dodges out of the way. Beetoleopa: You will pay for your jokes against the great Beetoleopa of the Fifth Moon of- Brandon: Yeah Yeah. I know your name and where you're from. But I don't think you've met- Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Beetoleopa: I find your transformations fascinating. They amuse us. But you will still be destroyed! Beetoleopa spits acidic venom onto Crusher. Crusher: Right well. I didn't find that amusing so you're about to know why they call me Crusher. Crusher then punches Beetoleopa in the face whom then falls over. Crusher: And that's what you ge- Ow... OW! OW! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Coco's Car then arrives on the scene. Coco and Sarah exit the car. Coco: We're here and um- Crusher: OW! Sarah: Brandon? Are you alright? Crusher: It burns! Sarah: Why didn't you tell me you were fighting Beetoleopa? I would have told you to watch out for the acid. Coco: You still remember this guy? Sarah: Yes. It helps to know. Crusher: Guys, It still burns! Sarah: Sorry. Sorry. Sarah shoots a fire hydrant with her pink energy disc which releasing a massive push of water. Crusher then goes into it and washes the venom off. Crusher, relieved: Ahhh... Sarah: Better? Crusher: Better. Beetoleopa then gets up and prepares to strike Crusher when he is trapped into an energy net. The team turn and look to see a combat ship hovering above and descending near them. When the ship lands, its side bay door opens and an alien Mechanic Officer steps out and approaches the team. Mechanic Officer: Brandon Tennyson. I am Magister Forude. You and your team are going to have to come with us. Crusher: You know I had that under control. Forude examines Crusher who is still standing in the water. Magister Forude: I'm sure you did. Later, the combat ship is already docked at a Mechanic Base. Inside, there are Mechanic Officers walking around and attending to their work. The team are seen sitting at a table with the Mechanic Officer. Magister Forude: I apologies for interrupting your time but well I'm going to just get to the point. We're going to need some help. Brandon: What type of help? Magister Forude: We've lost some men. Mechanic Officers. They were tracking down some alien technology. Forude puts up a holographic image of an alien device with has a cylinder shape. Sarah: What type of technology? Magister Forude: I'm afraid that information is classified, Madame. Brandon: I thought we were Mechanics. Magister Forude: Honorary Mechanics. Brandon: Is there a difference? Magister Forude: Heh... This is a really powerful device if used in the wrong hands and was stolen from the remains of a warp core from a crashed spaceship. Whoever took it was searching for it or managed to be in the area. We sent agents to make it a quick pick up but we lost contact with them at their last positions. Coco: Where at? Magister Forude: The Roof of the World as you Humans call it. Also known as... Magister Forude pulls up a holographic image of Mount Everest. Magister Forude: ...The Himalayas. Sarah: That's where you think the technology is? Magister Forude: Oh we know so, Miss Tennyson. We need a complete scan however probes have been interfered with. Brandon: Why us though? Magister Forude: Like I said, our technology is acting up over there. We need a team that doesn't rely on our technology but works for The Mechanics. Coco: Sounds like a good plan except we don't exactly carry around with climbing gear. We're also not trained climbers. Magister Forude: We can supply you low level and highly reliable technology that enhances warmth and breathing abilities. As for experience, that is why I'm coming along. Brandon: Experience in climbing, right? Magister Forude: You kids need not only need a by the book face but supervision and a leader. Coco: What's that supposed to mean? Magister Forude: It means you three know nothing about navigating through terrains like this and you need me. Sarah: He's right. Brandon: Alright. Seems fair enough, I guess. Magister Forude: Then its settled. I'll get a shuttle ready. Coco: We'll use my ship. Magister Forude: We're going by my procedures. Coco: The Interceptor is larger, faster, has cloaking technologies, up to date Mark IV computer systems, can redirect the signal scrambling, can maintain a distance from the mountain and get us as close as possible. Magister Forude: ...Right then. Your team. Your ship. My gear. My rules. Brandon looks as Magister Forude leaves. He then turns around and sees the holographic image of Mount Everest. The scene then transitions from the holographic image to the actual mountain. The Interceptor is then seen flying at Mount Everest. On board, Coco is piloting the ship while Magister Fordue sits at the computer station to the left of him and Sarah sits at the opposite side's computer station. Coco: We're closing in. Magister Forude: I'll take us to the closest point of the last report. Give me the controls. Coco: It's my ship, Magister. Magister Forude: And it is still a Mechanic Spaceship... just ported to your own design. Coco gets up, looks at Forude and then gets out of his way. Coco: She's all yours. Sarah: Anyone else cold right now? Coco, checking scanners: The heating must be glitching. Magister: It doesn't matter. We're almost there. Sarah: Still. I could go for some hot cocoa. Coco: I'm a little cold right now. Brandon, coming in with snow suits: Then I've got the solution. Sarah: What is that? Brandon: I asked for colored snow suits. Coco: Does it make a difference? Brandon: Well green affects the way I work. Magister Fordue: We're here... Later, the team and Forude are seen climbing the mountain in their snow suits, gear and goggles. Fordue is wearing however a Mechanic Uniform and face gear only. Brandon, climbing, in a green suit: How come you're only wearing a uniform? Magister Forude, climbing: My species wears a coat of fur. Keeps us warm. Suit regulates breathing. Coco, climbing, in a blue suit: Guess that explains the helmets we're wearing. The four manage to get onto their climbing platform. Sarah, in a red suit: How much further, Magister? Magister Fordue: We need to climb up there. We should be able to maneuver around the edges. Once we get to the top, there'll be an outpost camp. We can hope that they made it back there. If not, we'll be able to get to their last positions from the camp. A static is then heard. Forude pulls out his radio and activates it. Magister Fordue, on the radio: Report. Radio: Fzzt. This is Command, Magister. We're getting news of a snow storm approaching your area. We recommend that you head out as quick as possible. Do you copy? Fordue looks at the team and then back to where he was looking at. Magister Fordue, on the radio: Understood. Over and out. Fordue deactivates his radio and puts it away. Brandon: What was that? Magister Fordue: Nothing. Let's move. Fordue moves along and starts to climb up. The team then follow him. Meanwhile, a figure is seen watching them in the distance. The scene then transitions to the team maneuvering around the edges of the mountain. Brandon: The snow seems to be coming down harder. Magister Forude: It's- It's probably nothing. Sarah: Brandon's right. At this rate, I'd say we're probably going to get a- A figure then roars in the distance. The team and Forude are in silence for a moment and stop moving. Sarah: What's that?! Brandon: I actually don't know. Magister Forude: They say... that there's an urban legend on your world. Found in places but common in The Himalayas. Brandon: The Abominable Snowman... Coco: What? Big Foot is climbing Mount Everest? Brandon: More like The Yeti. Which actually seems familiar... The wind starts blowing harder. Coco: We need to keep moving or else we'll get knocked off. Magister Forude: He's right. Come on. The team and Forude keep moving around the edge. A faint bleeping is heard. Sarah: Do you hear that? Coco: What is it? Sarah: I don't know... The bleeping gets closer. Brandon: I hear it too... The team looks around and notices something robot drones that fly over head. Sarah: Are you those your probes, Magister? Magister Forude: No. They are not of Mechanic Design. The snow fall then gets thicker and the roaring is heard again. The figure then appears again in the distance but disappears again due to the snow. Sarah: I can't see anything! Coco: Just hang on and keep moving around the edge! The figure gets closer and closer. Brandon: That looks like... The edge that Brandon is standing on then collapses. Brandon: AH! Brandon then falls off the edge. Sarah: Brandon! Coco: Just keep moving. Sarah: I can't see him! Coco: Sarah, just keep moving! We'll figure something out but we'll end up just like him if don't keep moving. Forude, Sarah and Coco then continue while the drones watch them and then leave. When the episode continues, at the outpost camp, Coco grabs Magister Forude. Magister Forude: Unhand me! Coco: I don't know what your problem is but that was my best friend back there. Magister Forude: I did nothing to him and you know that! Besides, he can transform. Sarah: He um... He can't transform at any time. Once he turns back into Brandon, his gear and suit will be gone. He'll be exposed to the cold. He either fell 20,000 feet or is somewhere there exposed to the cold. Magister Forude: What? Why did you keep this information from me?! Coco: You kept information from us! Just like Sarah and Brandon were saying: There's was a storm coming. That's what your friend was telling you, right? If you told us instead of pushing us along the way like you do with your little agents, we wouldn't have lost him and we wouldn't have been on this rescue mission in the first place! Magister Forude: Alright... I'm sorry for your friend and I'm sorry for keeping information away from you but I need to rescue those agents. Coco: Just admit it! You only came here to get the tech yourself! Sarah: Enough! Sarah pushes Forude and Coco apart with her energy. Sarah: We're not going to get anywhere by arguing. The men aren't here so they can't be far. We'll go out, look for them, get back to the ship and find Brandon. Magister Forude: But you said he didn't make it either way. Sarah: I don't know. He always finds a way to surprise me. Darkness. Whiteness is then seen coming out slowly and as a blur then back to darkness. The area is then seen more clearly but still a blur and goes back to darkness. The area is then seen revealing to be an ice cave. Brandon is then seen with his eyes now open and his hair a little upwards. He then looks around. Brandon: Um... The view is then rotated right side up showing that Brandon is actually upside down. Brandon looks up and sees that his feet are frozen to the ceiling of the cave. He tries to get his feet out but they're stuck. Brandon then goes back to hanging. He then notices that there are computers and tables with robot parts on it. He then looks to the right and sees a big core with wires coming out of it and running around the cave. Brandon: The Core... Voice: Correct, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon looks and then gains a shocked expression. Brandon: I should have seen it. Bad guy who interested in alien technology, robot drones and hiding out in some really unusual places. Of course it has to be... The Creator, wearing a snow suit, walks out of the shadows. Creator: I, The Creator! Brandon: So... What's with The Himalayas? Creator: You like it? I feel like I hooked it up with more wiring than the last cave. Brandon: Meh. I like the dinosaur park better. Creator: Well it seems that my latest creation has captured you. You should really be more careful when trying to locate missing Mechanics. Brandon: How'd you know about that? Creator: Robot Drones. The only creation that isn't bothered by the cold. They're combat ready and stationed in the area of your friends. Brandon: If you hurt them-! Creator: Relax... You're my guest, once again, Tennyson. And a good host always introduces his guests. The Creator presses a button on his controller. In the dark, a triangular, red light glows along with red eyes. A figure is then seen stepping out of the darkness outside of the cave. Creator: Isn't he truely incredible? Brandon: I can't see him that well. But what? You're making robot yetis in the Himalayas now? Creator: No. It's a band that I have managed to strap around his forehead. It sends electrical impluses which rewrite his thinking patterns. Although, Robot Yetis... I might have to use that one day. Brandon: So what do you want with us and the officers when you already have the core. Creator: Because its not primed yet and your space police want it back. It's a big part of master plan. You see I have used the function of the core to project my nanobots to a satellite in orbit and about to be right overhead. Once the nanobots are projected, they'll transmit to every satellite and spread across the world and into technology giving me control of the Earth! Brandon: And we're at the highest point in the Earth. Well I guess I'm going to have to stop you. Creator: How? You're trapped. Brandon: Yeah but next time you want to trap me, get the arms instead of the legs. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro then blasts the ice around his legs with his energy beams and lands on the ground. Creator: You can attack me, Tennyson, but who will be there to save your friends? Astro looks at The Creator. He then turns around and flies out of the cave opening. Astro tries to navigate through the snow fall which is still thick. Meanwhile, at the camp, Coco, Sarah and Forude continue to climb through the snow in search of the missing officers. Mechanic Officer 2: Hey! Hey! Over here! Magister Forude: At last, we found them. The three climb over to the Mechanic Officers. Mechanic Officer 2: He's been hurt by this creature. Sarah attends to the other Mechanic Officer. Mechanic Officer 1, waking up: Did you check? Magister Forude: Check for what, Officer? Mechanic Officer 2: Oh no... I forgot. The droids they scan for movement if they're in the area. We've been stuck here for hours. The bleeping is heard again. The Drones then fly out of the snow and appear around them. They then start to fire lasers at them. Sarah shields them with her energy. Sarah: I can't keep this up! Coco: Nothing to absorb here but snow. A couple of drones are then blasted by energy. The other droids stop firing and look. They are then blasted by Astro who is now flying in. Sarah puts her shield down. Sarah: Brandon, you're okay! Astro: Yeah but I can't transform back. I guess The Creator knew about that. Coco: That guy's here? Sarah: Explains the drones. Astro: I'll take the Officers back to The Interceptor and meet you back at his cave. It's close to the top. Sarah: You could time out if you stay in this form long enough. Astro: I'll just have to be quick. (to the Officers) Come on. Astro carries the injured one as the other grabs onto his back. Astro then takes off. Sarah creates a pink platform underneath the three and lifts it so they glide over to the cave without climbing. Magister Forude: Why didn't we do this earlier? Sarah: It takes up my energy now, with all due respect, shush. The figure watches them moving closer to the cave. The Creator: Delay them, my minion. I have a core to prime. The figure then jumps from the cave and at the platform. Coco: Look out! The figure crashes into the platform causing it to break. Everyone then falls. When the episode continues, everyone is still falling. Astro then flies in and catches them. Astro: I gotta let someone off. Magister Forude: Allow me. Forude then jumps off of Astro, pull out his grappling hook and shoots the side of the mountain. He swings and kicks the figure in the mountain. He then lands on the ground. Astro then lands close to Forude and lets go of Coco and Sarah. The Ultimatrix then beeps and flashes red. Astro then transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: NO! NO! No... No... (falls and coughs) Sarah: Brandon! The Creator: (laughs) I knew he wouldn't last long. Now no one will stop me! (activates the core) The figure then gets closer. Forude pulls out his blaster and shoots at it however that does nothing. The figure then slaps Fordue into the side of the mountain causing snow to fall off of it. Coco then absorbs the side of the wall and gains a stone form. He then strikes at the figure but is also smacked. Sarah shields herself from the figure's punches. Brandon is struggling to breath. He struggles to activate the Ultimatrix. When he manages to holograms appear. He's about to pass out and struggles to even put his hand over the face plate. He does so but passes out before he can press it down. However, his hand falls on the face plate anyways. A flash is then seen. Brandon transformed into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! The figure then moves his hand from his face revealing himself to be The Yeti who then roars. Sarah: It's the Abominable Snowman! Snow Bear: No... It's the Abominable Snow Bear. Sarah: What? Snow Bear, walking forward: I told you this was familiar. I've seen him before. Sarah: When? Snow Bear: In the 1930's... He's the DNA Source of Snow Bear. Sarah: Sorry to break it to you, Brandon, but he doesn't exactly look like a cuddly little alien. Snow Bear: That's because he's evolved. We need to get that band off of him. Sarah: Well how are you going to do that? Snow Bear: We need to get evolved. We need an Ultimate Hero. Snow Bear hits the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and spikes extend from it. There is an evolutionary transformation sequence that starts from the symbol and overcomes Snow Bear's body leaving behind the parts of his evolved form. When the sequence is over, Snow Bear has transformed. Ultimate Snow Bear: ULTIMATE SNOW BEAR! The Yeti roars and charges at Ultimate Snow Bear. Ultimate Snow Bear charges at the Yeti and finger locks him. The Yeti starts to push more on Ultimate Snow Bear but the Ultimate fires an ice beam from his mouth at the Yeti's Face. The Yeti isn't as affected but its bothers him enough to in rage him. Ultimate Snow Bear: Sorry dude but I'm actually an 'Ice guy. The Yeti's hands glow bright blue and he strikes at Ultimate Snow Bear. The Yeti then grabs his head and starts to freeze it. Ultimate Snow Bear then punches The Yeti in the side causing him to release his grip. Ultimate Snow Bear then vanishes completely. The Yeti looks around. He looks down and sees footprints appearing. The Yeti prepares to strike but Sarah shoots an energy disc at the Yeti. The Yeti then roars at her. Ultimate Snow Bear then appears and grabs the Yeti's head with a glowing, bright blue hand. He then freezes the band off and the destroys it. The Yeti then looks confused and looks at Ultimate Snow Bear. Ultimate Snow Bear: Now how's are you feeling? Yeti: I... feel... bad. Ultimate Snow Bear: It's alright. We're your friends. You don't have to hurt anyone anymore. Yeti: Friends... Help... Me... The Creator, from the cave: You may have stopped my companion but my device is primed and you're too late! The core then projects a beam into space. The beam then hits the satellite orbiting the Earth over Asia. Ultimate Snow Bear, to the Yeti: I'm going to need your help. Yeti: Help? Me... Help... Friends... Ultimate Snow Bear and The Yeti then climb up into the cave. Robot Drones then surround the two. The Yeti then destroys the machines while Ultimate Snow Bear uses his Ice Hands to grab the Core and begins to freeze it. The Creator: NOO! Get away from my Core! The Yeti then looks at the Core when he's finished with the drones. He then freezes the Core as well. Despite the Core producing heat, it begins to freeze up until it becomes completely frozen and powers down. The beam then stops firing. Yeti: Did good? Ultimate Snow Bear: Yeah. You did good. The Yeti smiles. Later, The Interceptor, at the Mechanic Base, unloads The Creator and The Yeti as well as The Mechanic Officers. Magister Forude: Thank you for the help. I couldn't have rescued the missing officers and stopped The Creator without your assistance. Brandon: Sure thing. I just don't think I'll go rock climbing any time soon. The Creator, being taken away: You haven't seen the last of me, Tennyson! Brandon, seeing the Yeti being taken away: What are you going to do with The Yeti? Magister Forude: We'll take the evolved Canician back to his home planet, Ursia. Yeti: Me thanks friends. Brandon: No problem. Sarah: Glad we can help. Coco: Whatever. The Yeti is put on a ship. Brandon: I always wanted to know Snow Bear's species. I guess we learn something new everyday. Now who's up for milkshakes? Sarah: Maybe something warmer. Coco: Like hot cocoa? Sarah blushes. Brandon: Or some hot burgers. The Interceptor is then seen flying away with the Mechanics watching the ship leave. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Yeti (First Re-Appearance) *The Mechanics (First Re-Appearance) **Magister Forude Villains *The Creator (First Re-Appearance) **Robot Drones *Yeti (Temporally) Aliens Used *Crusher *Astro *Snow Bear (First Re-Appearance) *Ultimate Snow Bear (First Appearance) Trivia *The team visit Asia, specifically Mount Everest and The Himalayas, for the first time. *Snow Bear, The Creator and The Mechanics make their reappearances since ''Alien Force. *The Yeti was revealed to be the same Yeti from A Brandon 10 Christmas. **The Yeti also made a reappearance since The Original Series. *Ultimate Snow Bear makes his first debut. *This episode has references to older episodes from The Original Series and Star Wars Episode V. *Due to production errors, this episode is a apart of a special production. *Snow Bear's species is revealed to be called the Canicians. **Ursia, from Brandon 10: Revenge of the Conqueror, a video game, is canon as proven by this episode. *The Creator was meant to be known as the main villain known from the beginning but it was left as a surprise. *The Robot Yetis that Brandon was talking about was a reference to Classic Doctor Who episode: The Abominable Snowmen. *The Ultimatrix has the same clothing protocols as The Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1